The Witness
by pprbckwrtr
Summary: It's the same old argument between Lindsay and Cindy.  But will this one be the one they can't overcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Like you don't already know-I don't own the characters.

A/N: I started this fic over 2 years ago. I vowed to finish it for wmcday-last year's came and went, so I again vowed.

I apologize if parts feel rushed but in my defense they kinda were. If I spent the time doing exactly what I wanted it would be another two years to complete.

Happy Women's Murder Club Day!

* * *

><p>"Ms. Bernhardt, is your witness going to show this morning or not?" Judge Betts did not bother to hide the irritation in his voice.<p>

"Yes your Honor. I was assured that she would be here," Jill answered as she stood.

The defense attorney shot to his feet. "Your Honor, even if Ms. Thomas does show there is no guarantee she is going to reveal the name of her source. The inspectors in this case have failed to find any evidence that points to my client outside of the information obtained by Ms. Thomas and her supposed witness."

"That's only because the defense was successful in suppressing the only..."

"Objection!" The defense attorney yelled before Jill could finish her argument.

"I'm sorry your Honor," Jill apologized after a stern look from the judge. "Ms. Thomas was going to speak with her witness and was confident that she could compel them to come in and testify for this morning's hearing." Jill shot a look over her shoulder to Lindsay, who immediately pulled out her phone and moved out of the courtroom.

The attorney shot Jill a condescending look before returning his gaze to the Judge. "You see your Honor, the District Attorney's office is delaying the inevitable and wasting the court's time," he argued.

Not wanting to let the other attorney know she was rattled Jill kept her voice calm, "I assure you..."

"Okay I've heard enough," the judge cut her off. "Ms. Bernhardt I will give you, another, 24 hours to find Ms. Thomas and her witness. This is the final extension I can offer. If you cannot produce them by tomorrow morning then I will have no choice but to dismiss all charges against Mr. Temple."

"But your Honor, my client has already spent enough time in jail."

"So one more night won't hurt." The bang of the gavel announced the end to the arguments.

As soon as the judge had exited through the front of the courtroom Jill grabbed her case and hurried through the back. "Well?" she asked Lindsay.

"It's just going to voicemail."

"Dammit. Where is she?"

"I don't know," Lindsay replied softly as she tucked her phone into her pocket.

"If you hadn't let your ego get bruised you could've brought her yourself."

"Wait." The inspector's head snapped up and she snared the arctic blue eyes with her own. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"You're the one that ran off to spend the weekend on Claire's couch. I'm getting a material witness for her, you are just going to have to find her." The attorney turned from her friend and without another word stormed down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Claire sat in her office waiting for the phone to ring with an update about the morning's hearing. Part of her felt that she should be there but she had nothing to offer for this proceeding, except support. Plus she had her own work to do and quite honestly she was tired. She and Lindsay had stayed up incredibly late talking and even after she made it to bed Claire could only lie there and worry.<p>

This current case had put a strain on her friends' relationship and even the club as a whole. The hardest part to deal with was the fact that they were all right. Lindsay needed certain information to make her case, Jill needed that information to get her conviction and Cindy had that information, or at least knew who did. But as easy as it was to just demand the name from the reporter Claire understood her need to keep it secret and Claire could see the internal struggle the girl was going through. Unfortunately the other club members were too caught up with what they needed to see any other point of view.

She was pulled from her bitter reflections by Lindsay entering the office and plopping down roughly onto the couch. "How was court?"

"She never showed."

"What?" Though she was surprised Claire tried to keep her voice even. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea, but Jill is getting a warrant and wants me to go find her."

"So what are you doing here then."

Lindsay held up her hands to show they were empty. "Waiting on the warrant," she replied harshly.

The ME ignored her friend's tone. "Do you think..." Claire's question was cut short by Jill storming through the door.

"Figured I'd find you hiding on Claire's couch again."

Lindsay shot to her feet. "I was just waiting for you."

"Right," Jill retorted. "Well here it is," she pushed the paper into the inspector's hand.

"Let's all relax." Claire kept her tone quiet to try and bring some calm to the room.

"This is not my fault," Lindsay asserted.

"Yeah, well you aren't helping matters. She knows the only way you'll talk to her is if you're arresting her."

"I've tried calling. I can't help it if she's hiding from me," Lindsay returned angrily.

Jill opened her mouth to fight back but Claire ended the argument. "Stop." Both women looked to their friend.

"I can't believe you two," Claire began. She pointed at Jill, "you really think Cindy would jeopardize your case to get back a Lindsay? And you," she said firmly, turning her attention to the inspector. "When has she ever hidden from you? From the day you two met she's been right there by your side, whether you wanted her there or not."

"So then where is she?" Lindsay asked with more heat than she intended.

Claire hesitated, not wanting to voice her worry. "Maybe her witness was less willing to testify than she thought."

"So, she could have still come in," Jill reasoned. "At least we would have had something for the judge."

Claire leaned forward, placed her elbows on her desk and rested her chin on her clasped hands and simply waited for her friends to catch up to her train of thought.

Lindsay furrowed her brow and studied her friend. "You think ..." she began softly, only to stop herself. "No," Lindsay insisted as she backed toward the door. "You're wrong," she said, trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

As she made her way to the elevator Lindsay pulled out her phone not bothering to wait for a greeting when the other line picked up. "We have a witness warrant for Cindy, I need you to put a bulletin out for her car."

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Jacobi asked with a chuckle.

"Warren please," Lindsay begged. "There's a picture of her car in my top drawer with the license and vin numbers. I'll be up in a second and we can head out," she finished as she disconnected.

The use of his first name had Jacobi straightening and moving immediately. He smiled when he pulled out the picture, remembering the day it was presented to his partner. Lindsay had been in overprotective mode, as usual, and had left several messages on Cindy's voicemail each one more demanding than the last. When the reporter finally made her appearance at the station she had presented Lindsay with the picture to help in any future searches. Then to make sure Lindsay knew how ridiculous she was being the reporter offered to borrow Martha's GPS collar whenever she had to go out on an assignment. It was always a show he loved to watch, not just seeing the small redhead stand up to the mean ole' inspector but the way his partner would almost immediately crumble.

Jacobi's smile faded as he thought of the tone in his partner's voice, he picked up the phone and urgently called in the bulletin. Lindsay would not be happy if she got up there and he was just standing, staring at the picture. He was just hanging up when she approached, barely slowing down for him to join her, and they left the station together.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ten days earlier..._

Lindsay circled the van for the third time, she would peek in the windows then look down the street, all the while wondering what this family was doing here this late on a rainy night. Seconds before the inspector arrived on the scene Alice Reynolds and her three year old daughter, Nicole, had been rushed to the hospital. Lindsay's mood lightened somewhat when she heard that the little girl was unhurt, the mother suffering a gunshot to the shoulder.

"Looks like a clean shot through the heart," Claire announced as she stood up and removed her gloves. "Of course I'll have more after the autopsy. Luckily the rain isn't too heavy, hopefully it hasn't washed away much of the evidence." She stepped back and motioned to her crew.

Lindsay looked down at Simon Reynolds as the morgue techs moved in to transport the body. "What were they doing here this time of night?" she asked to no one in particular.

After finishing with the scene Lindsay made her way to her car, she opened the door and frowned when she saw that she already had a passenger. "What are you doing in here?" she asked as she climbed in.

"Waiting for you," Cindy answered honestly.

"I just gave my statement to the press."

"I know but it was raining," Cindy said with a pout.

Lindsay's head snapped around and her jaw dropped. "All the trouble you get into for a story and you can't get a little wet?"

"Come on. Give a girl a break." Cindy shifted in her seat so that she could lean closer, "you know you want to. Besides, no one else will do for you what I do," she breathed in Lindsay's ear.

The inspector tried to keep her cool. "Oh I don't know. Len Davis from the Chronicle is pretty cute," she was proud of the fact that her voice didn't crack.

Now it was Cindy's jaw that dropped. "Lenny?" she questioned as she pulled back. "He couldn't find his ass with both hands."

"Not his ass I'm thinking about," Lindsay teased. When she turned and saw the shocked look on her girlfriend's face she couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. "Nobody can do for me what you do," she soothed.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that," Cindy retorted in a mock threat.

Lindsay turned on her own pout. "I'll give you an exclusive," she bribed.

The redhead grinned. "See, this whole conversation could have been avoided had you just said that in the beginning."

Lindsay smiled back as she began to rattle off the few details she had. "Simon Reynolds was shot once through the heart and killed, his wife Alice was shot in the shoulder. I'm on my way to the hospital to check on her now."

"The little girl wasn't hurt?"

"Luckily, no. There were no witnesses and we have no idea what they were doing here."

"Okay. I'll see if I can find out anything while you're at the hospital," Cindy said as she looked up through the windshield. "I'm parked around the corner, give me a ride over there."

Lindsay laughed as she started the car. "You really are pathetic, you know that."

"But you love rushing to my rescue."

* * *

><p>Cindy spent the night gathering as much information on the Reynolds as she could, unfortunately because the crime happened so late she was only able to get the basics. She glanced at her watch to see that she still had a few hours before she'd be able to talk to anyone personally. What she had found had her impressed with the couple, their story would make a good 'interest' piece until she could get the specifics of the crime.<p>

Simon worked for an investment firm, and given the economy she figured he must have been pretty good to still be employed. Alice had been a financial attorney with the city's largest firm. She had been on the fast track to partner until the birth of the couple's daughter after which she scaled back her career, to a point last year where she was only listed as a consultant on the firm's website. Maybe the couple was planning a second child, Cindy scolded herself for getting excited about possible headlines; a man was dead after all.

The reporter looked up from her laptop when Lindsay entered the apartment. "Did you get to talk with Mrs. Reynolds?"

"She was in surgery most of the night and hasn't woken up yet. I'm home for a shower and quick breakfast then I'm heading back to wait."

"How's the little girl?"

Lindsay slipped off her jacket and threw it across the back of the chair. "An aunt picked her up last night to take her home."

"Are you going to have to talk to her?" Cindy set her computer aside and moved across the room.

"I hope to hell not." When Cindy was in range Lindsay pulled her into a hug. "I don't want to make her relive that."

"Go take your shower, I'll make breakfast."

"Thanks." After a quick kiss Lindsay moved off toward the bathroom.

Cindy's cell rang as she was headed for the kitchen. "Hello...Oh, hey, how are you doing?...Are you sure?...Okay, yeah I know where that is...Okay, twenty minutes." She quickly finished making the coffee then went into the bedroom to get dressed. Before she left she peeked into the bathroom.

"Hey, sorry about breakfast but I gotta go." Lindsay pulled back the curtain, a little too far in Cindy's opinion. "Don't try that I really gotta go."

"But I'm hungry," Lindsay whined.

"Fine. I'll drop a bagel in the toaster for you," Cindy promised as she closed the door after her.

* * *

><p>Cindy walked into the small diner and, after a quick scan, spotted who she was meeting sitting in the back corner. "How are you doing Rosie?" she asked as she slid into the booth.<p>

"Fine," the young girl answered. "Thanks for coming to see me."

"Anytime." Cindy smiled as she slid into the booth. "How's Angel?"

"He's good. He's living with my mom right now."

"Good, I'm glad to see you two are rebuilding your relationship. But, I thought you were supposed to go too."

"I was, once I got straight, but now I don't want Freddy following me. He can't get his hands on Angel."

"He doesn't know where your mom lives, I can help you get there."

"I think I have another way," the girl said with a quick glance around the diner.

"I assume this is why I'm here," the reporter figured.

"I was with Bobby last night."

"Rosie," Cindy sighed with a shake of her head. "You aren't going to stay straight by being with him."

"He treats me good," Rosie replied defensively.

"He's a dealer," The reporter stated matter-of-factly.

"He also keeps Freddy away from me."

"When you go to your mother's you are leaving him behind though, right?" Cindy asked determinedly.

"Yes," Rosie promised. "I really do want a clean start."

"Okay, so what did you need to tell me?"

"That couple that was shot last night. In the Tenderloin."

"What about them?"

The girl took a quick look around then lowered her voice. "They were Bobby's clients."

"Wait," Cindy exclaimed then immediately matched Rosie's subdued tone. "They were there to buy drugs?"

"That's what he thinks."

"Did he shoot them?"

"No," she replied adamantly. "He thinks Freddy did."

"Why?"

"Bobby stole that corner from Freddy and now he thinks Freddy is going after his customers."

"I don't know Rosie." Cindy tried to process this information while she massaged her temples. "Nobody is going to believe that they were there to buy drugs."

"Why because they are rich and white?"

"Yes," Cindy answered honestly. "I'm sorry but you know that's how it works." Rosie snorted as she stood up but Cindy reached out to grab her hand before she could leave. "Are you sure this isn't just to get rid of Temple?"

"Look all I know is what Bobby told me."

"Okay," Cindy said as she released the other girl's hand. "I'll figure it out. Are you going to be okay?"

"As long as my name stays out of it," the girl said as she walked away.

"Of course," Cindy sighed to no one in particular. Before she could leave the waitress came over and set the bill on the table. "Nice," the redhead complained as she dug into her wallet to pay for Rosie's breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay and Jacobi stood outside of a hospital room talking to the doctor. "Mrs. Reynolds came out of surgery with no problems and rested comfortably through the night. We did however have to sedate her this morning once she was informed of her husband's death."

"Are we going to be able to speak with her?" Lindsay asked.

"She should be alert enough to answer a few questions I just wanted you to be aware of her mental state at the moment. I don't know how long she will be up to talking with you." The doctor stepped aside to allow the inspectors into the room. "You should be aware that her lawyer is already with her."

That had Lindsay pausing before she pushed open the door. She shot a questioning glance to Jacobi who merely shrugged before they entered.

"Mrs. Reynolds? I'm Inspector Boxer, this is Inspector Jacobi, we'd like to speak with you." After receiving a small nod Lindsay continued. "First I want to say how sorry we are for your loss."

"Thank you," the woman replied softly. "I'm not sure if I can offer much help," she offered quickly. "I didn't see the man's face."

"Are you sure it was a man?" Jacobi questioned.

Lindsay noticed a small wince before the woman answered. "I heard his voice."

"What did he say?" Lindsay asked.

Mrs. Reynolds gave the man next to her a quick glance before she raised her hands to her face and rubbed at her tired eyes. The man then rested a hand on her shoulder. "Alice is still coming to terms with everything. Could we continue this later?"

Both inspectors turned their attention to him. "And you are?" Jacobi asked.

"Peter Phillips. I work with Alice."

"Are you here in your legal capacity?"

"No," the man smiled. "Only as a friend."

Lindsay nodded at his answer before turning back to the woman on the bed. "I only have one more question and then we can leave you to rest." She waited for the woman to make eye contact before continuing. "What were you doing in that neighborhood?"

Alice took a deep breath, seemingly to collect her thoughts before answering. "Simon grew up in that neighborhood," she began haltingly. "He liked to go back occasionally. It really tore him up to see what it has become."

"Thank you for your time," Jacobi said before turning toward the door.

"If you think of anything further please call us." Lindsay handed her card to Mrs. Reynolds but Phillips took it out of her hand. "Mr. Phillips," she added with a nod and then followed her partner out into the hallway.

The inspectors walked in silence until they stepped into the elevator. "Interesting," Jacobi stated.

"The woman just lost her husband," Lindsay answered, as if that explained the weird vibe she was receiving from the victim.

Jacobi looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah. I'm sure that's it."

* * *

><p>Lindsay walked into the morgue as Claire was finishing an autopsy. "The Reynolds report is on my desk." She had to raise her voice slightly as her friend headed toward the office. "The shooter got close enough to press the gun against his chest and fire."<p>

The inspector stopped to look at her friend. "Well he probably would have had to be pretty close to the car. Maybe leaning inside even."

"Maybe," Claire concurred with a hint of confusion. "Why?"

"Mrs. Reynolds stated that she didn't see the shooter."

"He could have been wearing a mask."

"She didn't mention one."

"Well she could have been in shock. You know better than I that many victims say they were too focused on the gun."

Lindsay turned back to enter the office for the report. "Maybe," she whispered as she picked up the file and sank into Claire's chair.

The M.E. followed but merely leaned against the doorjamb with her arms crossed. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. We only got to ask two questions but I just got some vibe."

"The woman lost her husband," Claire reasoned.

"I know."

"But..." Claire prompted.

Instead of giving Claire her 'but' the inspector nodded her head toward the incoming visitor. "Where did you run off to this morning?" she asked Cindy.

"Did you not get your bagel?" Cindy teased.

"Oh I got it," Lindsay responded with a smirk.

Cindy smiled. "You have anything for me on the Reynolds case."

"Nothing more than we had last night," Lindsay admitted.

The reporter hesitated slightly. "Find anything in his blood work?"

Two heads tilted and studied the young woman. "Where were you this morning?" Lindsay asked again.

Cindy glanced to Claire before looking back to her girlfriend. "Is it possible that they were there to buy drugs?"

Lindsay's eyebrows shot upwards. "The Reynolds?"

"I haven't gotten the blood results back yet. To be honest I didn't see the need to rush them," Claire admitted.

Lindsay leaned forward and brought her elbows to rest on the desk. "Spill."

The reporter sighed as she moved to settle on the couch, with Claire eyeing Lindsay as she followed suit.

"There is a dealer named Raymond Temple, he goes by Freddy when he's dealing. Anyway, the story that I got is that Freddy shot the Reynolds in a dispute over the corner."

"And you got this information where?" Lindsay asked as she ran a hand across her eyebrows.

"I can't tell you."

"Of course not." Lindsay leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling.

"I know this sounds out there," Cindy began. "And honestly this person has a conflict with Temple."

"So he could be trying to get rid of the competition?" Lindsay surmised.

"Not that kind of conflict but yes they could have an ulterior motive."

"Was it the other dealer that came to you?" Claire asked.

"No, but he was the source for my source."

"Can you at least tell me the other dealer's name?"

"I'm not sure," Cindy mused. "I didn't ask but I'm going to guess no."

"You're going to guess no," Lindsay retorted sarcastically.

"Yes. If you go right to that dealer then he might get suspicious but if you find him on your own then my source should be protected."

"Makes sense," Claire interjected when she saw Lindsay's scowl.

"Was there a club meeting and nobody called me?" Jill teased as she stepped into the office. She looked at the non-laughing faces of her friends. "Okay...what's going on?"

"Oh nothing much," Lindsay turned to face the newcomer. "On the word of a junkie I have to go ask a widow if her husband was killed buying drugs."

"Hey," Cindy began heatedly. "I never said this person was a junkie."

"No, but she did get her information from a drug dealer. So it stands to reason."

"I also never said it was a she."

Claire patted the reporter's leg. "Even I figured that one out honey."

Cindy shook her head, "okay. She used to have a relationship with Temple but she is free of him now and she's clean."

"But she wasn't always?" Jill asked, already sizing up the witnesses she may need.

"No," Cindy admitted softly.

"And she got her info from another dealer?" Lindsay reiterated. "Sounds suspect."

"Like I said, it's out there, but I figured I should pass it along."

"Yeah," Lindsay sighed.

"Could go with your vibe," Claire offered cautiously.

Lindsay frowned. She'd kind of been hoping her vibe was actually wrong this time. "I'll talk to Mrs. Reynolds again," Lindsay decided. "She already had a lawyer with her this morning, think you could come with me?" she asked Jill.

"Sure. Why the lawyer already?"

"He said they worked together. Claimed he was there in a friendly capacity." She looked back to the reporter. "Anything else I should know?"

"I haven't had much time to dig. But on the surface they look like the perfect family."

"Okay," Lindsay said as she stood. "I need to run this past Tom."

"Let me know when you want to head to the hospital," Jill said Lindsay left. "Is this girl going to be a reliable witness?" She asked Cindy.

"More than a dealer?" Cindy asked.

"This girl's motives will be questioned pretty harshly. If we can even get her testimony in. I mean, she has no first hand knowledge of the crime, right? If this Temple can get himself a good lawyer..."

"Well you'll just have to be better," Claire determined. "Besides if he is guilty Lindsay should be able to build a case without her."

"Ever the optimist," Jill teased as she turned and left the office.

Claire patted her young friend's leg. "Don't worry."

Cindy snorted. "Sure."

"What?"

"Nothing," Cindy answered as she stood and headed toward the door.

"Cindy. What is it?"

The redhead stopped and looked, sadly, at her friend. "I have to do what I think is best," she began. "But we barely survived the last time a story came between us."

Claire stood and moved to stand in front of her friend. She raised her hands and rested them on Cindy's shoulders. "You are two of the most stubborn people I know. And as much as that sometimes pushes you apart it also holds you together."

"Let's hope so," Cindy smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

As they drove to the hospital Lindsay relayed the 'less than supportive' conversation she had had with Tom to Jill.

"So you think it's the information or the informer?"

Lindsay sighed as she gave Jill a sideways glance.

"I thought he'd finally accepted you two?"

"I'm still not entirely sure if his attitude is because she's a woman or a reporter," Lindsay answered honestly.

Jill nodded her understanding. "Maybe a bit of both," she figured.

"It doesn't help that the mayor has already called about this case," Lindsay added.

"Well, if you'd point out to Tom that if he would stop assigning you the high profile cases he wouldn't have to deal with Cindy."

"Somehow I doubt he'd accept his own culpability," Lindsay frowned.

"Probably not. But I'd still love to see his reaction," Jill laughed.

"Oh, well. If it's for your amusement," Lindsay snorted as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

The two entered the hospital and went up to Alice Reynolds' room. Lindsay was surprised to find Peter Phillips sitting outside the door. "Mr. Phillips."

The man stood and extended his hand. "Inspector Boxer. Didn't expect to see you back so soon."

"We just had a few follow up questions," Lindsay answered. "This is Jill Bernhardt from the DA's office," she introduced.

"The DA's office?" he repeated with surprise. "May I ask why?"

"Standard procedure in high profile cases," Lindsay partially lied. Yes, she often asked Jill along on certain cases that just wasn't the motivation in this case.

"And this is high profile?" Phillips asked.

"Certain victims in certain neighborhoods garner more attention," Jill explained.

"Ah, the joy of politics," Phillips figured.

"Politics or not a man was killed," Lindsay added.

"Yes, Inspector. We are, most, aware of that," Phillips returned.

"With that in mind we would like to speak with Mrs. Reynolds."

"Unfortunately Alice has had a rough morning. Understandably, I'm sure. She's resting."

"I can understand," Lindsay sympathized. "But I'm sure she'd like for her husband's killer to be caught quickly."

"Of course," Phillips agreed. "However in her current state I don't believe she would be much help."

"And, just what is her current state?" Jill asked.

Phillips narrowed his eyes but quickly smiled at her. "Resting," he answered.

Lindsay took a deep breath in order to calm herself. "Well in that case. I really hate to ask but it may be helpful if I could speak with Nicole. She may have seen or heard something that may be helpful."

"As you know Alice's sister picked up Nicole last night. They thought it best to take the little girl away for a while. They flew to Alice's parents' home in Arizona."

"Already?" Lindsay questioned harshly.

"They thought it best," Phillips answered smoothly. "I'm sure if I contacted them they could ask her anything you wanted to know. May be easier for her to talk to her grandparents."

Lindsay shook her head. "I find it curious..."

"We'll be in touch Mr. Phillips," Jill cut off her friend's statement. "Please pass our condolences to Mrs. Reynolds."

"Thank you," he said. "Counselor. Inspector," he nodded as he went back into Alice's room.

Jill linked her arm with Lindsay's and guided her friend back to the elevator. "Have I ever told you how much I hate lawyers."

The statement helped the inspector relax slightly. "There are a few I've heard you complain about."

"Well, we can add that one to the list."

Lindsay stopped abruptly and turned them around.

"What?" Jill asked, surprised.

Lindsay motioned over her shoulder. "Alice Reynolds' doctor."

Jill took a quick glance at the man. "And you're avoiding him why?"

"Because he won't tell us anything but the nurse he's talking to might." Lindsay glanced over her shoulder just as the doctor walked away. "Okay, glance at your watch and tell me we're late for an appointment," she instructed her friend.

Confused Jill glanced to her watch.

"Not now," Lindsay gritted as she pulled the blonde toward the young nurse. "Excuse me," she called out. "I'm Inspector Boxer. Was that Mrs. Reynolds doctor?"

The young woman looked up at her. "Doctor Williams? Yes."

Lindsay grimaced. "I really needed to ask him a few questions. Do you happen to know where he went."

"I believe he is due in surgery soon."

"Oh, really? Well I suppose we can wait," Lindsay answered dejectedly. She then looked to Jill and cleared her throat.

"Actually," Jill said with a start. "We have an appointment," she began as she looked to her watch. "And we are going to be late."

"Oh right," Lindsay responded. "Maybe I could just as you a quick question," she asked the nurse.

"Oh. Umm. I suppose so."

"Thanks," Lindsay smiled. "I just stopped to speak with Mrs. Reynolds but her friend said she had a rough morning. I was just wondering if she's having complications due to the shooting. Since she seemed okay this morning."

"She was complaining a lot about the pain so Doctor Williams increased her medication."

"And is that normal?"

"People respond differently, but she did seem very agitated when I was in earlier," the nurse admitted.

At Lindsay's questioning glance the nurse shook her head. "I'm sure it was just a reaction to everything," she back peddled. "I've got patients to check on. If that's all?"

"Sure. Thanks," Lindsay said as she gave the girl her card. "Just in case anything should come up," Lindsay shrugged.

The nurse nodded as she stuck the card into her pocket and moved off down the hall.

"That really isn't anything to go on," Jill said unnecessarily.

"I know," Lindsay breathed. "But it piques my interest."

"And it means Cindy may be right," Jill added.

"She usually is," Lindsay grumbled. "Just don't tell her I admitted it publicly."

Jill brought her hand to her mouth and made a locking motion, although the lock did nothing to stop the huge smile.

Lindsay growled as she turned and trudged down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Were you able to get anything at the hospital?" Jacobi asked his partner as she sank into the chair at her desk.<p>

"That, Phillips, was there. Said Reynolds was 'resting'," Lindsay answered sardonically.

"And?" he prodded.

Lindsay gave a half smile, amused by how well her could read her. "And...I spoke with a nurse who said that Reynolds had a rough morning. Something about her pain medication being increased."

"She did take a bullet to the shoulder. And lost her husband," Jacobi reminded her.

"I know," Lindsay admitted.

"It's not enough to prove anything," he added unnecessarily.

"I know," Lindsay repeated. "So, tell me you did something while I was gone."

Jacobi smiled as he flipped open his notebook. "Suspect number one, Raymond 'Freddy' Temple, age 27. He has been questioned before in connection to drug trafficking in that area but never arrested. Suspect two, Bobby Vasquez, age 25. Two arrests, one for possession when he was a minor, did a year in juvenile. The second was for intent to distribute that was plead down to possession he did another year in county."

"And how, exactly, did you come up with suspect number two? We didn't have the second dealer's name."

"I talked to Patterson, in Vice, about Temple. He told me that Vasquez was on his crew until a little over a year ago when they had a falling out. The two have been fighting over territory."

Lindsay leaned back in her chair, massaging her temples. "So that part of Cindy's story holds up."

"True. But if the source of her information is, in fact, Vasquez, then it can't be trusted. At least not Temple being the shooter."

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah. He could have shot the Reynolds and is trying to pin it on his competition."

"So, partner. Where do we start?"

"Vasquez would be easier to rattle, since he has a record," Lindsay figured. She twisted in her chair to glance up at Tom's office. Noticing his light off she turned back to her partner. "Why don't we run it by the boss in the morning," she decided.

"Sure thing. These two aren't going anywhere. I did tell Patterson that they may want to increase visibility in the neighborhood. Especially if we are in for a war."

Lindsay nodded as she stood. "See you in the morning," she patted his shoulder as she passed.


	5. Chapter 5

Cindy turned from the stove when Lindsay entered. She hesitated briefly before finally asking, "how was your day?"

Lindsay snorted as she leaned against the counter. "You mean after your little bombshell?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

Cindy turned back to stir the pasta. "Next time I'll just keep it to myself," she said bitterly.

"That's not what I meant."

Cindy reached up and turned off the burner. "Then what did you mean? I figured you'd rather have all the information available. But if you don't want my help," she added as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"Until we know if it's true then it's not really a help," Lindsay said as she followed.

"Are you even trying to find out if it is true?"

Lindsay stared at her with wide eyes. "Of course we are," she demanded.

"Sorry," Cindy muttered as she sank onto the couch. "I didn't mean to start a fight. I just..." she trailed off as Lindsay sat next to her.

"I know. And I do appreciate your help. You know that," she emphasized her point by reaching over to take Cindy's hand. "It's just that this one is a little harder to swallow, that's all."

"I realize it's hard to take the word of a former addict over the Reynolds' perfect life, but nobody's really perfect."

"I know. I wasn't able to speak with Alice Reynolds this afternoon but Jacobi found some information on Temple and Vasquez." Lindsay watched as Cindy recognized the second name. "At least we got that bit right."

"How'd you...?"

"Jacobi talked to narcotics and found out that the two have been fighting over territory."

Cindy let out a sigh of relief that at least part of Rosie's story was true. "So you'll talk to them?"

"We'll run the story past Tom in the morning and figure out the best approach."

The reporter leaned over and rested her head on her lover's shoulder. "Dinner's ready."

"Okay," Lindsay said, although she made no move to get up. The two sat in companionable silence for a while before finally moving toward the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Lindsay pulled away from the curb, receiving a horn blast from the car she'd cut off. She responded with the universal sign as she grumbled, "we should run that plate."<p>

Jacobi smiled, although there was nothing funny about his partner's mood. One, he thought, she had every right to have; he didn't feel particularly cheerful today either. Sure, the lieutenant approved of talking to Vasquez and Temple but his order to 'stay the hell away from Alice Reynolds' kind of put a damper on their investigation. Both moods were quickly turning even more sour after spending the morning failing to even find Vasquez, maybe they'd have better luck with Temple.

Jacobi did manage a laugh when the car behind them moved into the next lane and pulled along side long enough for the elderly woman driving to return Lindsay's sign before turning at the next intersection.

"Nice example," Lindsay muttered.

"Yes," Jacobi nodded. "What's happening with our old people today."

Lindsay shot her partner a glare but decided to let the subject drop. The two drove in silence for a while before stopping in front of one of Temple's known hang-outs. "How should we handle this?" Jacobi asked as they climbed out of the car and headed toward the bar.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Lindsay responded.

Twenty minutes later Lindsay was escorting a handcuffed Temple back to the car. Jacobi following by a couple feet, his hand on his gun and ready in case any of Temple's friends decide to stop the arrest.

"You can't just barge in and roust me like that bitch," Temple yelled as he was put into the back seat.

"We'll just see when ballistics comes back on your gun," Lindsay disagreed as she slammed the door.

She turned and noticed a disapproving glint in her partner's eye before she walked around the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

Jacobi got into the car but decided it best not to inform his partner that this arrest wasn't going to stand, at least not in front of the arrestee.

Unfortunately, Jacobi was right. It had taken a week of court appearances and legal wrangling but eventually the judge agreed, Lindsay had no right to search Temple. Claire tried to keep the group calm but she could feel the stress of the case building between all of them.

Jill entered Claire's office and slumped onto the couch. "Bad news I take it," Claire said as she looked up from her paperwork.

Jill sighed but didn't respond as she heard Lindsay's boots storming through the morgue. "What the hell?" the brunette asked as she entered.

"Don't 'what the hell' me. It wasn't my fault," Jill asserted.

"But ballistics proved it was the murder weapon."

"Yeah, well now we can't use it."

Defeated, Lindsay sank onto a chair. "It worked with Perker. I was sure the gun would be admitted."

"Perker?" Jill asked. She took a second to search her memory. "Wait. Leon Perker? Lindsay, we were never going to use Perker's gun against him. It was only leverage to get information on Charlie Gifford. Once we got what we wanted we cut Perker loose."

"Still," Lindsay disagreed. "The judge is letting a murderer walk."

"And he's none too happy about it either. I think that's why Temple is still in jail. The promise of a witness has bought us a few more days."

"How are things going with Alice Reynolds?" Claire asked.

"Nowhere," Lindsay responded. "I've been allowed to talk with her once this week and even the idea that her husband's murderer may be released isn't enough for her to tell me what really happened."

Lindsay sighed as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she massaged her temples. "Cindy has talked to a few of Reynolds' coworkers and they make it sound as though Alice started to withdraw after the birth of Nicole. And it's gotten steadily worse since then. But they won't speculate as to a reason and they won't go on the record."

"Considering we didn't find anything in Simon Reynolds' blood work I'm sure he wasn't buying drugs for himself but based on that information, and on how Alice acted in the hospital, she could be the client." Claire speculated.

"Tom won't let us near her to find out," Lindsay grumbled. "He even went with us when we talked to her and pretty much steered us clear of any questions I wanted to ask."

"And Cindy's source?" Jill asked.

"Cindy's trying to get her to come in but she says the girl is scared. Especially since she claims she's having as much luck finding Vasquez as we are."

Jill stood up from the couch. "I promised the judge a witness for Monday's hearing so you better find someone to come in. I don't really care who," she added as she left.

"Yeah sure. No problem," Lindsay sighed.

"Cindy is trying," Claire said.

"I know," Lindsay agreed. "But eventually it's not going to be up to her."

"Lindsay," Claire warned. "You can't force her to tell you."

Lindsay stood up and glared at her friend. "I'm not going to let a murderer go because my..." the inspector's rant was cut off by the ring of her cell. "Boxer," she barked as she answered. "Where? Okay, I'll meet you upstairs."

"What?" Claire asked cautiously.

"They found Vasquez. Unfortunately, I'm going to need you too," Lindsay said as she left.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rosie, you need to come in and talk to the detectives," Cindy pleaded for the umpteenth time. She had found the young woman at a safe house that the women's shelter used to hide battered women. They used a few scattered around the city, mostly half of duplexes that the owner's could donate for a hefty tax credit.

"What do I care about some stupid white couple for?" The girl asked as the reporter joined her on the couch. "I should just get out while I can."

"And look over your shoulder the rest of your life?" Cindy asked. "If Freddy did kill Simon Reynolds then you might be able to get free of him for good," she reasoned.

"Why would they believe me anyway?" Rosie questioned. "Bobby is the one who knows the truth and nobody can find him. What chance do I have?"

"We can protect you."

"Protect me? The cops are going to lead Freddy right to me," Rosie asserted.

"What are you talking about?" Cindy asked with wide eyes.

"Mary from La Casa called me, told me a couple of cops came into the shelter looking for me. She didn't tell them anything but called me in case I did want to talk to them."

"Did she give you their names?" Cindy asked, without really wanting the answer.

"I don't remember exactly, she has their cards if I want the number. It was something like Jacob and.."

"Boxer," Cindy supplied.

"I thought I could trust you," Rosie accused.

"You can," Cindy tried to assure. "I didn't tell them your name. But they've been talking to everyone associated with both Temple and Vasquez. Any one of them would be more than happy to give up a name and divert attention from themselves."

"All the more reason for me to just get out of town," Rosie decided.

Cindy stood up and began pacing the small room, trying to find a solution. She couldn't believe that none of her friends had let her know that they had Rosie's name. "Just give me a few more days," she asked. "If Mary didn't tell them anything then you should be safe here. Give me at least the weekend."

"Okay," Rosie finally relented. "But if you can't get Freddy then you have to help me get out of town."

"I promise," Cindy said with conviction.

* * *

><p>"You went to the women's shelter?" Cindy demanded as soon as Lindsay walked in the door.<p>

"I'm trying to put together the case against Temple," Lindsay replied as she shrugged out of her jacket.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"I don't know what you're doing, that's the problem. We need this girl to come in."

"She wants to, that's why she called me Lindsay. But she's scared and now thanks to your little field trip she's ready to just bolt and forget the whole thing."

"Then tell me where she is and I'll pick her up. We can protect her."

"You don't get it. I have to let her do it on her terms."

"Yeah, well her terms will put Temple back on the street."

"I will get her to come in, trust me."

"I do trust you," Lindsay promised as she softened her tone. "It's others..."

"That don't trust me?" Cindy cut in.

Lindsay shook her head. "Look at this from their side. We have no proof that the Reynolds were there to buy drugs and we are supposed to take the word of a junkie."

"She is not a junkie. Besides, you found the gun, you know Temple is guilty."

"Well we can't use the gun," Lindsay admitted.

"What? Why not?"

"The judge suppressed it," Lindsay answered without going into further detail.

Cindy stared at her girlfriend but didn't press for the details. "Without the gun as proof then will the judge even allow Rosie's testimony?"

"At the moment it may be all we have," Lindsay answered. "Vasquez is dead."

The reporter blanched at that new information. "And now you could have led Temple's people right to Rosie. I can't believe you guys didn't tell me you'd found out her name. I thought we were past keeping secrets."

Lindsay scoffed at that. "You've been keeping her secret this whole time. Don't act like the injured one now," she yelled. "And for the record, I didn't tell Claire or Jill that I had her name. Even though Jill has been pulling her hair out all week trying to keep Temple locked up. Maybe you should think about us once in a while."

"You are all I do think about. Any other reporter would have already written about the drug angle. Try solving the case with that extra baggage."

Lindsay looked down upon the redhead, the two being toe to toe since she walked in the door. With a deep breath she finally took a step back. "You give me enough as it is," she said as she turned back. "A bunch of theories I can't do anything with."

"Do you think I get any less pressure. How many conversations do we have that are off the record? Then I have to go in a listen to David bitch."

"Oh don't pull that. Your paper has gotten plenty of exclusives."

"Yeah and I've help you solve plenty of cases."

"Then help me with this one."

"I am."

"Right, but on your terms."

"You wouldn't even have the shooter if it wasn't for me. It's not my fault you can't use the gun or that your boss is too pig headed to let you find out the truth about Reynolds."

"Oh and I suppose the gun is my fault?"

Cindy raised an eyebrow but wisely kept silent.

Lindsay growled as she stormed into the bedroom. Ten minutes later she came back to find Cindy still in the same spot. She grabbed her jacket and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Cindy asked when she noticed the bag in Lindsay's hand.

"To do my job," the inspector answered as the door slammed behind her.

Twenty minutes later Lindsay stood on her best friend's front porch. She briefly considered turning around and going home, but she knew it would lead to more yelling, which would undoubtedly lead to the end. She decided a few days to calm down would be the only way she and Cindy could salvage what they had. At least that was the hope she held onto as she knocked on Claire's door.

* * *

><p>The weekend was tense for the club. Lindsay and Jacobi continued searching for Rosie, as well as any other viable witnesses to the shooting. And while they weren't allowed to talk with Alice Reynolds Tom hadn't told them not to investigate her possible drug use, unfortunately they were unable to find anyone within her inner circle to break ranks and talk. Lindsay mumbled more than once that finding leverage on rich white people was harder than finding an honest politician.<p>

"Twice as hard when the politicians are all on their side," Jacobi would commiserate.

Jill continued trying to build her case, spending the weekend pouring through every law book looking for any loophole she could try to argue. She took time out to call Cindy once to inform her of Monday's hearing, although she didn't take the time to listen to any response from her friend.

Cindy spent Friday night waiting for Lindsay to come home and when she was still alone on Saturday morning she packed a bag, asked the neighbor to watch Martha and headed into the paper. She didn't have anything more on the Reynolds story but to appease her editor she agreed to a story about the drug history of the neighborhood where the shooting occurred. She figured that way she could stay on the story but also away from the homicide division, or more accurately one particular homicide inspector.

On Sunday evening she went back to the safe house, one last time, to convince Rosie to come with her to Monday morning's hearing.

Claire spent the weekend playing sounding board and peacekeeper. She wondered though if this was the one time she wasn't up to the task at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

_Monday morning..._

"Where to partner?" Jacobi asked as they climbed into Lindsay's car.

"One of the shelters we hit last week. Someone tipped the girl off that we were looking for her, they know where she is."

"But which one?"

"We'll just have to try them all," Lindsay replied.

Thankfully they only had to go to two shelters. The woman and the second was still not saying anything but Lindsay could tell that she was concerned for the girl. After the inspectors explained the entire story and how much danger Rosie could be in she finally gave then the address to the safe house.

Jacobi wanted to be reassuring during the drive but could tell his partner's nerves were too frayed for the usual pep talks. The car jerked to a stop as Lindsay pulled up in front of the house and jumped out of the car. Jacobi reached over to kill the engine and remove the keys before he followed his partner.

The woman who lived in the other half of the duplex came out to investigate the pounding. "If you all is looking for little Rosie she ain't home."

Lindsay pulled her jacket to the side to reveal her badge. "Do you happen to know where she is?"

The woman sized up the two inspectors before she answered. "She left here this morning with her friend."

"And what did her friend look like?" Lindsay inquired.

"Cute little redhead."

Lindsay turned and bounded down the steps back toward the car. Jacobi thanked the woman for the information and followed. He climbed into the car to find Lindsay staring dejectedly at the steering wheel. He took the keys from his pocket and held them in front of her. "We'll find them."

"But..." Lindsay's fear was cut off by Jacobi's phone.

"Jacobi...where? The court house?" Jacobi looked at his partner and motioned for her to get moving. "Okay, we'll be right there. Pull up all surveillance footage from this morning. We'll need to know when she got there and how she left."

"If she showed up at the court house why wasn't she there?" Lindsay asked.

"We'll find out," Jacobi promised.

By the time the inspectors arrived at the court house security office the guards already had their answers. Cindy's car pulled into the parking garage at eight o'clock that morning and you could clearly see that she had someone with her. A few minutes later a white panel van pulled into the garage. The only other cameras in the garage are located near the elevators and neither Cindy nor her passenger ever made an appearance there. Twenty minutes after it pulled in the van left the garage. It wasn't much but it was the only thing Lindsay had to go on. Thankfully the video showed the license plate of the van so Lindsay immediately called in an APB and had any usable pictures printed.

Jacobi suggested heading back to the station to wait for some news to come in but Lindsay was too keyed up to simply sit and wait. "I should have anticipated this," she grumbled.

"You did. We spent days trying to find this girl but that reporter of yours can be quite stubborn."

"She thought she was doing the right thing," Lindsay countered.

Jacobi smiled at the quick defense. He nodded in agreement. "And in the end she got the girl to come in to testify."

His choice of words stabbed at her heart. "It's not the end," she whispered.

"Sorry," he apologized. "That's not what I meant." Before he could apologize further the heard dispatch announce the van's license plate over the radio. Two patrol units were pursuing the van on Bayshore, headed south.

As more units joined the pursuit the van pulled off the freeway and tried to evade them through the side streets of Hunter's point. "They're just going to get boxed in back there," Jacobi observed.

As the inspectors got close enough to hear the sirens the call came over the radio that the van had crashed, changing the sound of sirens to that of gunfire. They finally got on scene just in time to see two men lying on the ground next to the van, which was on it's side. The officers cautiously approached the van and, after verifying the men were dead, they forced open the rear doors.

As soon as an officer yelled 'clear' Lindsay pulled away from Jacobi's hold and rushed forward. Two of the officers were helping a bound and gagged girl out of the van, she assumed was Rosie. When another officer tried to enter the van Lindsay pulled him out of the way. She held her breath as she stepped in and knelt down next to the still form of her girlfriend. She brushed a lock of hair away from Cindy's face and took in the gash on her forehead and black-eye. Then, very carefully, she pulled the duct tape that covered the reporter's mouth. She finally let go of her breath when she heard...

"You love rushing to my rescue."

"No. I don't," Lindsay snorted as she took out her pocket knife and cut the rope from Cindy's wrists.

"We went to the courthouse," Cindy said as she was helped into a sitting position.

"I know," Lindsay said as she pulled the younger woman into a tight embrace.

Cindy buried her face in Lindsay's shoulder and took a second to enjoy the feeling. "We can't keep doing this," she finally admitted.

"I know," Lindsay agreed. She took a deep breath and rested her chin on top of Cindy's head. "But let's not do anything about it right now," she pleaded.

* * *

><p>An hour after the accident Cindy was sitting on an exam bed in the emergency room flanked by Jill and Claire. "It was only a few stitches. I'm fine," she argued.<p>

"Hush," Claire ordered. "Until the doctor comes back and says you can leave you will just sit still."

"Yeah," Jill agreed. "What she said."

Cindy studied her hands, where they rested on her lap. "Sorry we missed the hearing."

"I think I'll forgive you," Jill snorted. "Besides, the judge gave us an extra day. I think he's trying to make up for having to suppress the gun."

"I still don't see what good Rosie can do. She doesn't have first hand knowledge."

"With the added charge of witness tampering I'm hoping we'll be able to hold Temple while Lindsay makes her case," Jill said.

Before the conversation could go any further Lindsay stepped through the curtain. "I have a guard on Rosie. She's fine but the hospital agreed to keep her for observation. It will make it easier for us to watch her until tomorrow's hearing," she said as she and Cindy stared at each other.

After a moment of silence Claire stepped around the bed and took Jill's arm. "Why don't we go see what's keeping Cindy's doctor."

"I'm sorry," Cindy said after the two left.

"Me too," Lindsay agreed.

"But you know it's going to happen again."

"Yes."

"So what do we do about it?" Cindy asked.

Lindsay stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed. "The way I see it, since neither one of us is going to quit our jobs, it's going to happen whether we're together or not."

"So..."

"So. I'd think I'd prefer doing it together."

"I would love that. I love you, Lindsay, but we can't keep fighting like this," Cindy said sadly.

"I know," Lindsay said. "All I know is I love you, and I need you. The rest we can work out,"

Cindy smiled as she reached out to take Lindsay's hand. "It is our stubbornness that holds us together."

"If you wanted to be less stubborn in other areas I wouldn't mind," Lindsay smiled back.

"Nah," Cindy disagreed. "So...about the case."

Lindsay laughed as she leaned forward. "I love you," she said just before her lips landed upon their target. After a heated kiss she pulled back. "The two men from the van worked for Temple; Jacobi and I talked to them last week. We just have to figure out how, or even if, Temple ordered them to get rid of Vasquez and Rosie. My money is on his lawyer being a go-between but we have to find some proof. In the meantime, Tom went to Alice Reynolds after we learned of your abduction. He was actually able to convince her to testify against Temple."

"So she did see him shoot her husband?" Cindy asked.

Lindsay nodded. "I talked to him after I got Rosie settled with a guard. Turns out that Alice suffered from postpartum depression after Nicole was born. They were buying drugs for her."

"As salacious as that story will be it's not exactly one I was hoping for," Cindy frowned. "But why did she finally agree to testify."

"With Temple getting rid of witnesses Tom convinced her that the safest thing would be for her to testify and help us bring down his organization. She'll be in protective custody until the trial then she'll probably relocate closer to family."

"So, it's over then?" Cindy asked hopefully.

"I would guess that by the end of the week our roles in it will be over. Then we can take a few days away from everything so you can make it up to me."

"You mean you can make it up to me," Cindy disagreed.

"How about we make it up to each other," Lindsay smiled.

"That can most definitely be arranged," Cindy smiled back.

* * *

><p>AN: Kind of an abrupt ending to the case, I know, but at least the ending was happy. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
